Silent Goodbyes
by Fox Kitsune
Summary: She was leaving...taking his heart with her. Serge heard her go long before he admitted to himself that he was awake... Kirge one-shot. Innuendo.


Disclaimer: Yeah right

_Disclaimer: Yeah right._

_Author's Note: I've really missed writing about this couple. I had to write another fanfic! Actually, this story is semi-influenced from Maiden of the Moon's new pokeshipping story, The Text. So, kudos to you, Maiden! Lemme know what you think!_

_XXX_

"_I love you…" he whispered, his lips still resting softly against hers. "I have always loved you."_

_She pulled away, just a little, but enough for him to see the rare blush painting her cheeks. "Oi, mate. When did ya become such a romantic?" But he knew that she loved him too. She didn't have to say it. Smiling, she softly kissed him again._

"_Kid…" He whispered, once they had broken apart. "What are you going to do now? I mean…Lynx is gone…our journey is over."_

_She took a moment to think about this-a moment far, far too long for Serge's sanity. He was going crazy with worry and curiosity. Would she leave him? Return home, wherever her home may be? Would she find someone else?-before she finally opened her mouth to answer._

"_Oi…don't ruin the moment, mate. Let's just concentrate on tonight, kay?"_

_She didn't give him a chance to respond. She kissed him again with such hunger and passion that he forgot his own name. As her body melted against his, the morning didn't matter. He would just think about tonight, until their night together was up. _

_He did just concentrate on that night, with her. That blissful, painful night… _

**Silent Goodbyes**

Kid woke up sore and pained, both physically and emotionally. The beautiful boy next to her was still asleep, his eyelids fluttering as if he were dreaming. His cobalt hair fell over and onto his face, and it reflected the first traces of morning light that shone in from the window. God, he was beautiful. Beautiful and unobtainable.

She slowly unwrapped his arms from around her, afraid he would awaken. However, he simply groaned in his sleep and whispered her name. She blushed-why did he always have that effect on her!? He wasn't even trying…-and slid out of bed, the cold, morning air hitting her naked body.

Dressing quickly, she tried to calculate the time by glancing at the rising sun. It was probably just after six or so. That didn't give her much time.

She tried not to glance at him as she quickly tied her hair back in place. Every time her eyes darted his way, she wanted nothing more than to crawl back into that bed with him; to kiss him and never stop; to stay with him forever.

No…it was better this way. Much, much better. She shook her head as if trying to agree with that thought.

She was a thief, she had to remind herself. And thieves can never fall in love. She couldn't drag Serge into this kind of life. He deserved better.

The blonde thief bit her lip at the thought, so hard that she was sure it was bleeding. Still, she didn't care. This wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to say goodbye…She just…

She had to break off from the thought, because tears were welling up in her eyes. Hardening her heart, she grabbed all her belongings, minus one, and pulled on her boots. She needed to get out before he awoke. She had to leave before she lost her willpower and admitted to herself that she really did love him.

"I guess this is goodbye, mate…" she whispered to the sleeping boy. Softly, she kissed his lips one last time-as if trying to keep the memory alive within her. That's all it would be now…a memory. "Goodbye…Serge."

His eyes stayed closed as she walked out of the door, closing it ever-so-silently behind her. However, tears leaked down his cheeks…

XXX

Serge was awake long before he acknowledged the fact. Hell, he was awake long before she had even woken up. Still…when she had cautiously gotten out of bed, he knew. She wanted him asleep, so he pretended to be.

He didn't have to see to picture her movements. He knew her so well that he could map where she was, what she was doing, just by the sound of her footsteps-quiet beyond belief, but he was sure that was because of her lifestyle-and the rate of her breathing. He saw her, internally, getting dressed and preparing her things. He saw her leaving-saw her breaking his heart.

When the door had shut, he didn't even bother to open his eyes. Serge took a deep breath, trying to lock away his feelings. Maybe he would play stupid. Maybe he'd fool himself into believing she'd gone out for a walk and would be back soon.

"She didn't even say she loved me…"

The blue-haired boy didn't even realize the words were aloud until they had settled into the air. Why had he said that?! He wasn't thinking; maybe she'd taken his brain with her as well.

So much for acting asleep, he thought icily. Sighing, he sat up, shivering as the air hit his exposed chest and arms. He'd been curled up tightly under the warm blankets all night, next to her. Now, it all seemed like a dream.

He glanced around his room. Everything was the same as last night, except for Kid was missing, and her clothes no longer littered the ground as his did. Her stuff was gone as well.

"No note?" He whispered, though he hadn't been expecting one. There was nothing to explain her sudden absence, her leaving. No signs she'd even been there at all…

His eyes stopped on his bedside table. She'd left her necklace, the large, purple beaded one he'd never seen her take off. She still had it on last night, even when the rest of her clothing had come off…-He couldn't think about that, now; he'd fall apart. So, why had she left it here? It wasn't a coincidence. The boy knew her far too well to assume she'd just forgotten it.

"Is this your goodbye, Kid? A necklace…" Still, he picked it up gingerly, and held it to himself. It was losing her warmth, but he welcomed the small traces that were left. Because she was _his _Kid. He could never forget that. Regardless of the fact that she had left, she was his, and he was hers. He didn't ever want that to change.

He walked over to his large window, hardly noticing the fact that he was wearing nothing, and stared out of it. In the distance, he could just see her small figure walking out of the village…

XXX

It'd been a year. Three-hundred and eighty-four days, to be exact. Serge was still in Arni, helping out with the fishing and rebuilding after the recent storm. Life was normal. Arni was normal. The same faces, the same people, the same day-to-day life.

But Serge wasn't normal.

No, he was far from normal. The others couldn't tell, for good reason. Serge was good at acting seemingly alright. They didn't realize that he was just an empty shell, trying to live one day at a time, for her, though he didn't really care where he ended up.

He had hoped she would've come back; she would've missed him and returned to him, the way two lovers are often reconnected. However, somewhere along the way, he realized the truth; Kid was gone. She'd moved on with her life.

So, why couldn't he?

Needing to escape the monotony of the village, he left on one of his weekly Cape Cod visits. It wasn't really the cape, or the stone, or the adventure, really. Foolishly, he returned because he was a masochist. He wanted to be where he had first met her.

"Kid…" he whispered, as he sat along the cove and stared at the waves far below. "Where are you?"

He didn't notice he was crying until the tears splattered his arms and he hiccupped with the sobs. He hadn't cried since she had left-he'd kept it all aside.

However, today was the day he'd vowed to himself he would move on. He wouldn't mourn after her any longer. She was gone, and he needed to be mature about it. He was nineteen-years-old, for God's sake. It was time he grew up…

Serge looked down at the chain mail adorning the top half of his body. Despite the fact that he'd had no terrible or necessary battles since defeating Lynx-Komodo Dragons didn't count, of course-he still wore his usual attire, as if he needed it. Hooked to one of the chains was her necklace. No one had ever asked about it, for which he was thankful. With a deep breath, he unhooked it and laid it against the rock he'd carved into twelve years ago.

"I guess…it's my turn to say goodbye…I love you, Kid."

XXX

In the distance, a blonde girl watched his motions, hands on her hips. She wasn't out of sight, he simply needed to look in her direction to see her, but she knew he wouldn't. Serge was dependable, if anything. That's how she'd gotten away with watching him for the past year.

"So…finally sayin' goodbye, eh mate?" she whispered.

Kid sat down, content with watching him. He was crying-which really destroyed her, though she'd be the last to admit it-and she tore her eyes away. She was too stubborn to return though…what would she say?

"Kid?"

She froze, afraid to look up. It was_ his_ voice. Had he seen her? Or was he simply talking to himself again? She was terrified to find out.

"It…really is you…" he whispered, his voice as velvety smooth as she always remembered. Slowly, she let her cerulean eyes scan the surroundings; scan the beautiful boy before her.

"You're back?"

She shook her head. "No…"

But he wasn't listening. In only a few seconds, he had bounded the rock she was atop, standing before her before she had even had a chance to blink. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, sighing into her hair. "I missed you so much."

It was everything she'd ever wanted. She felt so right in his arms. But…she didn't belong there. She knew that.

"I said I ain't staying, mate."

His body went rigid. He felt his throat closing up. "You're…what?"

"I gotta go. I didn't know ya were here, or I wouldn't've come."

He released her, taking a shaky step back. "I don't understand, Kid…didn't our night mean anything to you?...Don't you love me?"

"It did…and I do. That's why I gotta go."

His hands were moving on their own. Before he had time to realize what he was doing, his hands were on the side of her face, and his lips were crushing hers. He'd waited too long for this; he wouldn't let her just walk away.

She kissed him back-not nearly long enough in his opinion-before pushing him away. (When had she gotten so strong?) "Stop this, Serge."

"I can't. Don't you understand, Kid?! I love you. I love you…" his voice broke away, and his eyes hit the floor. "I love you," he whispered even quieter.

He looked so much like a child, standing there like that. She wanted to say the words back…those three little words she'd never mustered up the courage to say…but she couldn't. She was a coward. "Oi, mate…" she whispered, afraid of her response long before it came. "When did ya become such a romantic?"

He looked up, beaming a beautiful smile, before he wrapped his arms around her again. "Thank you…" he whispered. He buried his face in her hair, kissed her head, her cheek, her lips. "Thank God you're back."

Perhaps this was a mistake, but she didn't care. She did love him. She needed him. She was foolish and headstrong and wrong. But she was his. Kid liked the sound of that. She wrapped her arms around him, smiling to herself.

"I love you, Kid."

"Love ya too, mate."

XXX


End file.
